Illusion or Reality
by Cyberwing
Summary: She didn't know where she was. Monsters that could only appear in a game exist. A place where reality and illusion clash. She only knew she need to buy herself enough time to get out and that is exactly something Relena and Midii will never get.STOPPED
1. Road to Disaster

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that's mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU,WC/SP.

**Prologue of Illusion or Reality**

It had been three years after Endless Waltz. Everything went back to normal, except that Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Dorothy worked for the Preventers. Trowa went back working to the circus. Relenia Peacecraft who used to be the Queen was now the Vice-Foreign Minister of Colonies and Earth. They kept in touch in case anything important happens. Milliardo came back a year after the war with Noin and worked as Relena's assistance ever since. One day, Milliardo suggested that Relena should be taking a vacation because she was under too much pressure. At first, Relena didn't know where to go. After a few suggestions from her friends, she decided that she was going to Canada. All the pilots and all the girls (except Catherine who needed to run the circus, Dorothy, Noin and Milliardo who needed to take care of the Preventers while everyone are gone) decided to go too, since they all wanted to take a break.

Illusion or Reality-Chapter one 

**Into the Unknown**

In a bus, on a mountain highway somewhere in Canada 

"Hey why aren't we there yet Maxwell!" Wufei barked.

"According to my calculation, we should arrive at Ruby Beach in approximately ten minutes." Duo said studying the map muttering, "talk about acting like an 'onna'."

"There's something wrong, I can feel it¡K" Hilde whispered to Sally, who was sitting next to her. "Duo is too 'perfect', it's not like him at all." Sally after hearing all this, burst out laughing.

Heero, without a word, ripped the map out of Duo's hand. When Duo opened his mouth and was about to protest Heero gave him a death-glare telling Duo to shut up.

"Duo, you got the map upside-down," Heero said calmly, "Also this map is USA not Canada's."

Trowa who was driving, stopped the bus on the side of the road and asked, "where are we now?"

Everyone shook their head in disgust, why did they bother to let Duo take on an important task. Silence fell. Finally Hilde can't take it anymore. She got up from her seat and headed toward Duo. She smacked him hard on the head.

"What are you doing?!" Duo exclaimed, holding his head in pain.

"I think that's what everyone wanted me to do." Hilde looked at Duo. "Why did I fell in love with a yard-long braided baka. Who doesn't even know when to use his brain."

"It's getting dark. I think that we all needed a place to stay and rest. Also the fuel is about to run out. Right now I am not interested in watching you two killing each other alright. So be quiet" Relena said.

"Let's go to Cloverville, it's the closest place from our location." Quatre said as he pointed at the road sign that said ¡¥Cloverville, 5km¡¦.

"Let's go." Sally said, "let¡¦s get this over with."

As they drove, they had no idea what is waiting for them, waiting to kill them¡K.

*************************************

"Duo! Turn down the music!!" Wufei roared at Duo, who was sitting in the front seat at this moment. "Stop singing like a girl!! You really are an onna!"

Duo, who was totally concentrated on singing, ignored Wufei's comment and turned the music even louder than before. However, Heero who is always the ¡¥hero¡¦ came to the rescue. He turned off the music.

"Duo, sit at the back alright? I don't want to kill you right now."

Duo got up and flung his braid into Heero's face. "Duo!" Heero barked, "I can't see!"

Duo, who was enjoying the expression shown on Herro's face, burst out laughing. He changed his expression from smiling like an idiot to horror.

A little blond hair girl who was holding a headless doll in one hand walked out.

"Watch out!!" Duo yelled.

*************************************

_What happened?_ Relena blinked and remembered the accident. Heero steered the wheel to the left and crashed into the mountain. _What would a little girl be doing on the road at this time? _she wondered. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Relena asked as she turned around, expecting to see her friends. _What the! Stay calm...stay calm_ Relena thought she looked on the empty seats behind her. The bus was empty except a trail of blood, starting from the bus¡¦s door; it goes onto the road leading to some place that Relena don¡¦t even want to know.

************************************

"Are you guys alright?" Quatre asked as he climbed out of the bus and dusted the dirt off his shirt.

"Maxwell! Look at the mess you made!" Wufei yelled.

"It wasn't my fault! Heero was the one who was driving!" Duo protested.

Sally asked, "Where's Relena?" as she looked around.

She's gone.

****************************************

Where are they? Relena thought as she walked along the road. She know that they will never leave her behind. _Something is definitely wrong, as she kept looking on the ground. No doubt she was following the trail of blood, it was the only chose she had since her friends ¡¥disappeared¡¨. _Maybe they're playing a joke on me¡KOuch!_ She was lost in her thought as her right shoulder slammed into something. She rubbed her shoulder and looked up. She saw the sign 'Cloverville'._

*****************************************

"Maybe she went to find backup." Quatre suggested. 

Wufei shook his heard, "she's not the kind of person that would go find help herself, she's not brave enough. She's weak like every one of you!"

"But we were unconscious the whole time." Sally pointed out, ignoring Wufei's comment. _I am gonna get him for this _she promised silently.

"Only one way to find out." Duo said.

******************************************

Relena stood in front of the City Hall. _I don't think anyone would be in there, it looked as if it going to collapse any moment. Where is everybody!! She thought in frustration. She had been to every place she could think of. The police station, which was totally dark; so dark that you won't even be able to see your fingers and so quiet that you can even hear your own heartbeat. Library, on the other hand was covered with dust and spider web. It was so dirty that you would never even think of going in. Other building looked so fragile that looked as if you place a feather on it, it will collapse. Definitely don't wanna be in there when that happens¡K_

**BOOM**

Then the ground began to shook. What was that? Relena thought as she began to panic. The ground shook more violently as the sound of footsteps grew louder. All of a sudden, someone or thing covered Relena's mouth and pulled her into a manhole beside her, into the darkness. 

All she heard was someone whispering, "stay quiet, if you want to survive.". At that time, the ground vibrated so hard that both, Relena and the stranger lost balance and fell onto the muddy ground beneath them.

"Shit, I didn't get the chance to slide the lid back to place¡K" the stranger whispered. 


	2. They' are underground

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that's mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don't flame me.

****

Illusion or Reality-chapter2

"Why did they call this place Cloverville anyway?" Duo asked, pointing at the house in front of them. "This place only has a house, what kind of place is this! I am ssssooo hungry! It's 10 o'clock at night!!" 

Heero observed it. The house or mansion looked as if it's made out of wood. It's two stories high, the first floor had a main door in the middle and got two broken windows on each side. There were no lights coming out of the house so Heero couldn't tell what's inside the house. The second floor's windows were completely blocked by wooden board that looked brand new. There is a high fence surrounding the area. No one can climb over it without using a ladder of some sort. There was a big metal gate that looked as if it's going to collapse any minute. It looked deserted and ancient of course, but the uneasy feeling was creeping up on him.

Suddenly, a mechanic voice beside the gate said, "Get out of here, before you get hurt."

Heero smirked, as he took his 9mm pistol out of his jacket.(don't ask me where he keep his guns.)

"We should leave for now, after all we don't know what are we up against. At least we need some sort of a plan. Forcing our way in would only get us killed." Sally pointed out.

As everyone nodded in agreement, except Heero who is desperate (in his heart) to find Relena and Wufei who think that he shouldn't agree with an 'onna' no matter how right they are. (he is so annoying~~)

"There's something familiar about this place…" Sally thought as she walked down the road. "If I can only pin point it out…"Suddenly she jerked like she got electrocuted and fell face first onto the ground with a groan. 

"Sally!!"

*********************

The stranger moved quietly toward the manhole that they (Relena and the stranger) came in and quietly climbed up the ladder. _Great we practically have to JUMP down when_ _there is a metal ladder for us to CLIMB down!_ Relena thought bitterly. Eyeing on the stranger, she noticed that the stranger had long blond hair that came just down to the waist, just like her. The stranger's skin was pale…probably because of lack of sunlight. She got ocean blue eyes, and her expression was as cold as frozen water running down the stream. _It reminded me of Herro_. Relena blushed at the thought _When am I going_ to _see him again_, she wondered. When the stranger turned around, Relena noticed that she wore a silver necklace with a silver ring on it. The stranger also wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Not long after the stranger peeked out of the manhole. She quickly jumped back down the ladder without a sound.

"Come on!" She urged, pulling Relena into a dark tunnel. "They're coming!"

Relena, confused and curious as she is, wanted to ask what's going on. But the sound of heavy footsteps drowned out her voice. The ground shook so violently that if they weren't in a rhythm she would had thought that there was a major earthquake happening. The girl turned left as she pulled Relena into another tunnel. The girl made so many turns that Relena gave up in memorizing the route.

"Get in there." The girl ordered, as she pointed at the small hole beside her as she pulled a rectangular piece of metal out. Relena looked inside the hole. There was light coming from the other side of the hole. In with the dim light, she noticed that small hole was like an air-ventilation system. It led to somewhere that it's too far to see. Without questions, Relena duck down and crawled into the hole. The girl followed close behind her. After a few moments, as Relena crawled out. Her knee buckled beneath her. At that same time, the girl came out and stood up behind Relena. There are torches lighting the room. The room was made of metal walls, with a metal winding stair on the left. Also there was a dark hallway on the right. Everything here seemed to be built in metal.

"We are safe for now," she smirked bitterly. "Since they will never be able to get through the tunnel, without getting stuck of course."

"You are a lucky person, normally a girl like you would be dead a long time." The girl said, looking hard and straight at Relena. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I am Midii, Midii Une. Come on, I better get you to meet the others. Or else if they see you, they'll probably shot you thinking that you are one of them."

"My name is Relena Darlian." Relena said, looking around the place. " Can you tell me what's going on…."

"Hey Midii!! Welcome back, did you get the supply we needed?" A girl asked, as she walked out into the room from right hallway. 

Midii, walked toward the girl and said in a warmer voice, "Hey Meiran! I wasn't expecting you. Sorry, I can't get the supplies. 'They' were out there."

Meiran, Relena presumed was Chinese. She, instead of having her black hair down like Midii, she tied her hair into a bun. She is a little shorter than Midii, and her eyes looked proud and firm even though she looked like she had been through hell.

"Hello, I am Meiran Chang." The Chinese girl said, introducing herself. "I can't believe they put another person in here after what happened! What if they start sending more people in, then we are in serious trouble as the food supplies are running out…."

"We got another problem," Midii paused, "'they' are in here. Underground."


	3. Exile

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that¡¦s mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don¡¦t flame me.

**Illusion or Reality-Chapter three**

"What happened to Sally?" Hilde asked with concern, putting Sally¡¦s lump body face-up on her knees.

"Get a grip and get up woman!" Wufei ordered impatiently, crossing his arm.

"We need to get her to the hospital fast; she is the only doctor here after all." Trowa said.

"I don¡¦t think that¡¦s possible. Our bus broke down and we are practically lost. Also there¡¦s no sign of people within a hundred miles." Quatre said seriously.

"Heero, say something for once buddy! You acted like as if you don¡¦t even care about what¡¦s going on!" Duo said seriously slapping Heero¡¦s back.

"I am going in." Heero said coldly.

"But we have to stick together no matter what happens!" Duo protested.

"Listen, with Relena missing and Sally who needed medical attention. Our choices are limited. Just like what you had said before, our bus broke down and we are lost. Our only option is to get into the house to find out what¡¦s going on. Fast. We might even find the medicine we need to help Sally." Heero explained, patiently.

Everyone was surprised. Something is definitely wrong. Heero don¡¦t give explanations, he just gives his famous death-stare to shut people up. 

"So let¡¦s go and see what¡¦s going on." Trowa said.

"Trowa, Quatre and Wufei follow me." Heero ordered.

"Hey! What about¡K" Duo started.

"You need to take care of Hilde and Sally." Quatre pointed out. "Leaving Hilde and Sally behind is not an option."

"Why do I always get stuck with women?" Duo groaned. 

**************************

"What do you mean? ¡¥They¡¦ can¡¦t be in here!!" One of the elders, with strong French accent exclaimed. "¡¦They¡¦ can¡¦t! How can that happen, there¡¦s no way they can get in here! Also without being detected¡K."

"Is this some sort of a joke?" a woman with brown hair demanded. "There are only four entrances here in our base. The ones in north, south, east and west. How can they get pass all the traps we have set up?"

"Midii, how did you find out?" a boy Japanese boy with brown eyes demanded. "I think we deserve to know the truth. I bet that you have something to do with it. Unless you shut off the main network, there¡¦s no way that ¡¥they¡¦ can come in here without being detected."

Midii shook her head in disbelief. _Why don¡¦t they understand my situation here? _She thought bitterly._ I can¡¦t tell them that the reason that I shut off the main network and went up the manhole was to save Relena! They¡¦ll kill her for sure._

"Listen! Now is not the time to freak out, but to think of a solution." Said Midii; standing in front of the group with Relena standing behind her on the right. Eighteen people to be precise, going from fourteen years of age to thirty years old; and with different cultural background. There¡¦s no way that everything she says is going to satisfy every one of them. Eyeing on the leader/friend, Billy Macker. She pleaded for his help.

Billy raised his left hand and said, "Everyone, although Midii didn¡¦t tell us what causes this problem. After everything we went through together. I as her friend trust her. Midii isn¡¦t those type people that would joke around. Also I, as a leader will not tolerate any internal dissension. She will tell us when it¡¦s the right time. Now let¡¦s get prepared to fight. Midii protect your new friend ok, don¡¦t get her killed." looking at Relena.

"I object," one of the boys in the group said. "Midii shouldn¡¦t come with us, she¡¦s gonna get us in trouble. We can¡¦t afford that. Maybe because of that one little mistake, we¡¦ll all be killed. I suggest we exile her!"

"I agree." A few people chorused.

Billy looked between the group and Midii, trying to decide what to do. In his heart, he really don¡¦t want Midii to leave but if that¡¦s what everyone wants¡K."How about this, we¡¦ll have a vote. If anyone wants Midii to leave, put your left hand up."

Everyone in the group did. (except Merian and Billy)

Midii nodded, staring coolly at everyone as if nothing happened. _I don¡¦t care¡Kpeople have been leaving me behind ever since I was a kid¡K.but still why does it hurt some much¡K_Her face was flushed with anger as she stormed toward her cabin.

"If that¡¦s your choice, then I¡¦ll go with Midii. Relena you got two choices, either to stay here with the group; so they can protect you." Meiran paused, looking into Relena¡¦s eyes. "Or choose to take a risk and come with us." 

"Of course I¡¦ll come with you, Meiran." Relena said, smiling. "Why do I want to sit here and do nothing about what¡¦s going on right now. After all I am the cause of everything here. Besides, I don¡¦t want to stay with those hypocrites." 

"Come on, let¡¦s find Midii before she leaves." Meiran said, heading to the direction of Midii¡¦s cabin with Relena stride beside her.

**********************

"Heero, don¡¦t you think that this place is too quiet?" Quatre asked in concern, looking around at the house. They have entered the gate and there¡¦s no one in sight.

Quatre continued "I mean after Sally got hurt, no one had attacked us. Even when we get to the gate, the mechanic voice that warned us before didn¡¦t make a sound. It¡¦s common sense that they knew we entered."

"I have to agree with Quatre, it¡¦s like ¡¥calm before a storm¡¦." Trowa said, in a placid voice.

"Come on, I heard voices coming this way." Heero urged, leading the others into the garden behind the house, and hid in shadows of the trees and bushes. They listened to the soldiers¡¦ conversation.

"There¡¦s so much fun to watch how those ¡¥projects¡¦ plan their escape." One of the men said as he came out of the shadow. He had a Preventers¡¦ uniform on, and have blond hair. He seemed to have a pretty good day, since his green eyes were sparkling.

_That¡¦s weird¡K_Heero thought, _no one informed us about a Preventers base in __Canada__._

"Yea," another person agreed, who was wearing the same uniform. "Like that¡¦s gonna stop them from dying. It¡¦s gonna be a lot of fun now that Relena Peacecraft is in it. Let¡¦s see how the pacifist survives in the game."

"Are you kidding?" The first soldier exclaimed. "I bet that she¡¦s going to die in a few seconds! I mean without Midii or Meiran protecting her, she¡¦s a goner." 


	4. computer game

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that¡¦s mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don¡¦t flame me.

**Illusion or Reality-Chapter four**

_Where are they? Are ¡¥they¡¦ coming after me?_ Relena thought. Breathlessly as she ran down the metal staircase, leading into another compartment beneath her. _Where the hell is C5!! I should have looked at the map when I had the chance_¡K

*Flashback*

By the time Meiran and Relena reached Midii¡¦s den, they saw that Midii had her hair tied into a French-braid instead of letting it loose like before. She changed her clothes from a white t-shirt and pants to a black sport shirt and shorts_ Her den, was_ _no bigger than_ _my bathroom_¡KRelena thought sadly as she observed the room. The room was only about 2 meters long and wide. There was a messy bed at the far back of the room with an opened window beside it. Also there was a round wooden table at the center with three chairs and a closet on the left. The kitchen on the right only had a stove, a sink and a big metal refrigerator, which got cups in it. Beside the kitchen; was a door, which could be anything.

Midii, who noticed the two girls that came in; went to the trapdoor which Relena hadn¡¦t notice before and pulled out a green t-shirt, a pair of long jeans out, and a pair of running shoes.

"Relena change into those." she ordered.

"I don¡¦t think I need¡K.."Relena started.

"Relena, I don¡¦t want to argue with you. Trust me, I am positive that in the future; we¡¦ll be running till we drop. Do you want to wear that long and elegant silvery blue dress and white platforms of yours to do that. It¡¦s going to slow you down, a lot." Midii interrupted.

Relena, after all her politic experience knew when to object and when to follow. In this case, definitely is not the right time. "Where¡¦s the bathroom?" 

After Relena finished changing and walked out of the bathroom. She noticed that Midii and Meiran were sitting on the chairs with a map set in front of them on the table. So she took the only chair left there and quietly sat down.

"So are you suggesting that we should go through compartment 2 and 5?" Meiran asked in confusion. "Why do you want to go to the police station? Also why choose the exit in east wing? I mean the west exit is the closest one to the station. "

"I know, but first I have to go to the police station because I got some unfinished business to take care of. Also ¡¥they¡¦ came in from the west wing, the place where I found Relena." Midii answered. "No offence but I think ¡¥they¡¦ followed you Relena, ¡¥they¡¦ are getting more and more unpredictable and I don¡¦t like things that I can¡¦t predict."

"Midii, Meiran. I know it¡¦s funny to ask but¡Kwhat¡¦s going on right now?? What or who are ¡¥they¡¦? I mean you and the others never mention¡K.."Relena stated, she stopped when Midii and Meiran looked at each other as if communicating with their eyes to see should they tell her or not.

Meiran took a deep breath and replied. "Relena, I can tell that you are a strong girl and would do whatever it takes to find the answer¡KBut right now our information is very limited. We called it ¡¥they¡¦ because no one actually saw it. Some people did but unfortunately, and none of them lived to come back and tell us about it. All we know was that ¡¥they¡¦ are strong because when we discovered the dead corpse all of the bodies were ripped and clawed. Pull apart I should say. There were bloods everywhere, and it was still warm. 'They' must have shred our people into pieces, when our people were still alive. We knew that our time is very limited and that we should get out of there as soon as possible. ¡¥They¡¦ have a strong nose, meaning that if you start bleeding, they could basically detect wherever you are. One of our members accidentally touched the corpse and the blood somehow got onto his shirt. Not long after, something on top of him came down and grabbed him by his head. The movement was so quick,¡¥it¡¦ grabbed him before we could even react! The only thing left was his bloody right arm. Because I was holding on to it, trying to put him back¡K ¡¥their¡¦ only ¡¥so-called¡¦ weakness was their loud footsteps which could be lightened if ¡¥they; wanted!! They probably thought we are idiots who couldn¡¦t do anything even if we¡¦re prepared." she growled, getting angrier as she spoke.

"No Meiran. Everything had a weakness, nothing is perfect." Midii stated, positively. "All we have to do is find that weakness. That¡¦s the reason that I have to get to the police stat¡K"she stopped absolutely as she realized that she blurted things out.

"What exactly is the ¡¥unfinished business¡¦ that you needed to take care of anyway Midii?" Meiran asked, looking at Midii. "I know that you obtained more information than you tried to look Midii, I known you for years! I think you can at least trust Relena, and me. I doubt that she will tell everyone what you are going to say," said as she stared at Relena.

Relena swallowed hard, and looked away from Meiran. "Of course not, I won¡¦t tell a soul."

Midii sighed in defeat. She knew that she could trust Meiran and Relena, but she didn¡¦t know where to start, not to mention about how to get them to believe what she¡¦s going to say."Alright I think that Relena and you, came into this place without a slightest clue of what¡¦s happening, why are you here and how did you get here right?"

Meiran nodded in agreement. "That¡¦s right; the last thing I remembered was that I was badly wounded on a field in my husband Wufei¡¦s arms. I fainted not long after. Then the next second I regain consciousness, I was here."

"Wufei!! Wufei Chang??" Relena exclaimed, although she knew that Chinese people marries when they are teenager, but she didn¡¦t expect that Meiran would actually be Wufei¡¦s wife. _Wait till the others hear this¡K_Relena thought evilly _that sexist Wufei actually has a wife! I got to see his expressions._ But first she wanted to understand something first...

Meiran asked in surprise, "You know my husband?" Then she quickly asked. "How did you know him¡K"

"Because he was one of the gundam pilots." Relena smiled.

"Mobile suits that¡¦s made of Gundanium Alloy right?" Midii asked Relena, wanting to confirm her answer. "It is the strongest metal in the world."

Relena nodded as she continued sarcastically. "He sure has a strong sense about women and justice.." when she saw Meiran¡¦s confused look, she explained. "Every time that he sees a woman, he goes on with his long lecture about how ¡¥women are weakings¡¦. Also his long stupid speech of justice! Me, as a politician, can¡¦t even stand it. Oh yea, do you know what he named his Gundam? Nataku, I mean who would name his gundam¡K"

"Nataku!!" Meiran jumped up, knocking her chair onto the ground. "That¡¦s the name of a legendary warrior in my Dragon Clan. Also that¡¦s my nickname!"

"Oh I don't believe this¡K¡K"Relena groaned.

Midii, who was sitting between Meiran and Relena, jerked her head up when she heard that Relena was a politician. She quickly literally scanned through her brain to see if she can remember any politician who's last name is Darlian. She sighed as she got up and headed toward her closet. _They didn¡¦t even remembered that I was suppose to be explaining about what¡¦s going on¡K_she sighed in frustration._ So much for having a ¡¥strong¡¦ will on finding answers¡K_She shook her head and pulled the refrigerator out (there are wheels at the bottom). She turned the closet around and opened the closet doors of the opposite side. She pulled out many parts that belong to guns and rifles from it. She placed the parts on the table and began assemble those parts. When she was finished and separating the items into two separate knapsacks, she rolled her eyes as the 'conversation' between Relena and Meiran were still actively going. Unexpectedly, there was someone knocking on the door. Midii went and opened the door.

It was Billy.

He said softly, "I am sorry Midii, but you have to leave soon. The others didn¡¦t want you to stay longer than needed."

"I¡¦ll be finished in about ten minutes max." Midii said, annoyed. "I¡¦ll get out of here as soon as possible ok?" She shut the door quickly, as Billy nodded sadly and walked away.

"So we better get going huh¡K."Meiran said sarcastically. "Since they don¡¦t want us here no more. Call me cruel but I really dread to see what they could accomplish without us. We were the one who set up the main network in the first place."

Midii smirked and said, "Lets go over the plan, the main objective is to get to the police station before any of us gets killed. Relena, I am giving you the following items: high-power flashlight (used to blinded people for some time because of the light. They can't see momentarily) attached to an assault rifle with a stun gun (to electrocute people) and Merian, you will carry a semi-machine gun with flame-thrower. Also your knapsack is going to be packed with bombs and detonator. So be careful. Also you don¡¦t have to worry about running out of bullets, electricity or fuel because they don't."

"I can¡¦t use a rifle!!" Relena exclaimed, "I can¡¦t even aim!"

"Relena, didn't you hear what I just said?" Midii stated, annoyed. "I said that the bullets, electricity and fuel never run out. When I say never, I mean never. So all you needed to know is how to pull the trigger. Because it takes a long time to aim and shoot. By the time you finished aiming your guns at the ¡¥them¡¦, you¡¦ll be long died. So just shoot when you needed to"

"Midii! What are you talking about?" Meiran demanded, "this is not a funny! Guns don¡¦t have unlimited bullets!"

"You really want to know why?" Midii asked, as she stared questionably at them. When she saw them nodded in determination, she sighed.

"We are in a computer game." 


	5. Blood of the innocence

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that¡¦s mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don¡¦t flame me. Thanks a lot for reviewing my story.

**Illusion or Reality-Chapter five**

"What are you talking about!" Meiran demanded, ¡§We are not in a computer game, we can¡¦t. This is too real, games don¡¦t have things running around, waiting for the right time to kill you."

"There are games like that." Relena stated, remembering the time when Duo played a virtual game in the back of the bus at midnight, cranking the creepy music up real loud, interrupting everyone who were sleeping. How Wufei started arguing¡K fighting with Duo, which in the end caused even more commotion in the end. She smiled at the thought and informed, "But in those games, you control the main character by a keyboard. Even though the player sees what the character in the story sees."

"Maybe you didn¡¦t know but Meiran and Relena¡K"Midii paused to choose the right words to use. "To tell you the truth, I was a spy that worked for OZ. I came into a secret base in Canada as an undercover, because there were some rumours going on about an upraising rebellion group called ¡¥White Fang¡¦. My job was to confirm the rumour. My superiors chose this base because it was the base where the rumours started; I found out that the rumour was accurate. I was ordered to find the evidence there and destroy anything that is a threat to OZ. Right after I finished downloading the information, soldiers burst in from nowhere and electrocuted me with a stun gun, all I remembered they started to circle around me. Before my vision started to fade¡K.."

"That doesn¡¦t proof the point that we are in a computer game." Meiran sneered, not wanting to believe what her best friend was saying. "You fainted, like all of us. There¡¦s no way that you would know if your theories are true or not."

Midii rolled her eyes and smirked, "Meiran. This is not just a computer game; it¡¦s a virtual reality world. You knew me for a long time; I am not those kinds of people that would let anything stop me from getting what I want. Now let me ask you these questions: Would there be a place that would be night time all year around? We had been here more than four years. I haven¡¦t eaten for ages; shouldn¡¦t I be dead by now? The food which you people ate is a trick to convince you that we are in the real world. Do you think that after they discovered that there was a spy in their base, they would actually let the spy live? Besides, the information I downloaded from their mainframe was about this operation."

"Operation?" Relena asked. Now fully alert when she heard the word ¡¥operation¡¦.

"The purpose of this operation is to test to see if what happens in the virtual reality world would actually occur in the real world. And it worked." Midii explained, "We only used about 10% of our brain. To us, our brain is a mystery; no one really knows what the brain is capable of doing. They somehow were able to figure out the mystery and started this operation."

"I wanted to ask¡K" Relena said as she tiled her head to think, "If we died here in this world¡Kwould we be alright in the real world??"

Midii shook her head, " that¡¥s what I was about to tell you. I am afraid that what happened in here would have effects in the real world. For instance, if you are hypnotized and someone poked you in the arm with a pin and claimed that it¡¦s a torch. You would feel the pain and have blisters on your arm. Because your nervous system are the cells that tells your brain what¡¦s going on in your body. So although a real torch didn¡¦t touch you, you would still have blisters because your nervous system believed that you are hurt and needed to get help for the ¡¥wound¡¦."

"Your point is?" Merian asked.

"My point is that if we died in here. We would die in the real world because your brain thought you are dead. All the body function would stop working and then you would really die." Midii explained.

"So you are trying to tell us that the whole purpose of us being here was to die. That we are test projects?" Meiran asked in a confused voice, finally giving in to what Midii were saying. "That we are test materials?"

"Your brain is the key element if we¡K.Never mind, you wouldn¡¦t understand this anyway. Think of this as to test ones limit, of course only the strongest will survive. Just like ¡¥The Natural Selection¡¦ written by Darwin." Midii said confidently. "It¡¦s only a matter of time before we are going to get attacked by ¡¥them¡¦. Trust me; they are going to do everything in order scare the living light out of us. I think that ¡¥they¡¦ are some sort of computer virus. From the stuff I downloaded, the information read that ¡¥they¡¦ looked like grasshoppers but except that they are 1000X bigger and faster. I think that they are called Osteosis."

"So the monsters that ripped people into pieces are only grasshoppers?!" Relena exclaimed, handing the map back to Midii. "Why didn¡¦t you inform us earlier?"

"Would you believe that the thing that was freaking you all people out are just grasshoppers!" Midii snapped, shoving the map into her knapsack. "You guys would think that I am a lunatic or something. At first, I didn¡¦t believe that either but¡K."

**Boom!**

"Come on." Midii urged, as she pulled her knapsack to her shoulder and grabbed her sniper rifle (used for long distance + assassinations) and walked out the door. "We better get out of here before they do arrive. Or else we¡¦ll have no chance to escape." She said, as she walked toward the base.

"Where are we going?" Relena asked.

Midii sighed, "Can you stop asking questions, I haven¡¦t got all day to explain. If I explain right now, they¡¦ll hear us. Besides we got to warn the others¡K.." she froze when she saw that the people were lying on the floor. Their bodies were ripped apart, coloured by crimson fluid- blood. The smell of rotting flesh¡K..Everyone¡K.. 

Relena covered her mouth the instance she saw the bodies and felt like she¡¦s going to faint. Meiran looked away from the bodies with disgust, not wanting to take another look at those corpses. Midii walked toward a little girl, who was holding a hand-sew teddy bear and was lying on top of an adult body. The teddy bear which used to be brown changed to dark purple because of the girl¡¦s blood¡K.Midii used her right hand and closed the little girl¡¦s opened green eyes.

"Oh no¡KEve¡K"Meiran moaned.¡¨How can those¡K "Osteosis¡¦ wipe them out without anyone of their allies killed¡K"

Relena looked at Midii and saw all the feelings whirled around her eyes: loneliness, hatred, angry, and others that she can¡¦t tell.

"They weren¡¦t ready." was Midii¡¦s only reply.

Midii looked at Eve for a moment longer before turned to Meiran and Relena. Her eyes were as hard as rock like before. She was about to say something when¡K.

**Boom!!**

As the sound get closer, the ground began to shake violently. Midii waved her right hand to signal the others to follow her. She led them up the metal stairs on the left of the base. "We need to get to C5, no matter what. It¡¦s our only chance." She said as she ran up the stairs.

Relena, who wasn¡¦t used to running because she was used to be in her office doing paperwork, was the last one up the stairs. By the time she got to the second floor. Meiran and Midii were already standing a few meters away from her, waiting. She quickly took a deep breath and headed toward them as fast as she can. Without a warning, the gate from the top was starting to close up. Midii quickly stuck her rifle between the gate and the floor, but the rifle snapped almost instantly into halves by the heavy weight of the gate. Relena rushed toward the gate. Unfortunately the gate closed long before she made it. Now Relena was stuck in the base, with Meiran and Midii on the other side.

"Meiran, connect to the mainframe and open the gate." Midii ordered.

"I can¡¦t!" Meiran exclaimed as she frantically type on the computer keyboard beside the gate. "It¡¦s going to take me at least ten minutes to even by-pass the security."

"Then can you tap onto the communicator?" Midii asked, looking through the small rectangular bullet-prove window which was located in the center of the gate. Without words, she observed for any moment behind Relena.

"Yea, I think I can¡K" Meiran answered as she searched through the computer, clicking the ¡¥enter¡¦ button. "Got it."

"Relena," Midii ordered. "Look at the left wall beside you, there should be a moveable tile with an "X" at its right corner. Pull it out and slid down the tunnel from there, meet us at C5. If you didn¡¦t see us after five minutes, assume that we are died and get out of there no matter what."

Relena gave Midii a ¡¥you-are-not-going-to-die¡¦ look. With determination, she started to search for that loose tile.

"I don¡¦t like this," Meiran stated, "it¡¦s too quiet, way to quiet."

"I know¡K"Midii nodded. 

"Oh god!" she whispered.

"What!" Meiran exclaimed.

Midii froze and stared through the window with a blank face pointing at something behind the metal staircase.

Meiran glimpsed at the stair. _Nothings wrong why is Midii so¡K_ then she saw it.

"Oh no¡K"Meiran murmured.

"Found it!" Relena said excitedly, as if she was a child that just received a candy from her parents. She quickly pulled the tile out. Turning on the high-power light from her gun, she peeked in. It was just another metal tunnel, like the one before. But this one goes down, like a slide. _I guess I have to prepare for another fall¡K_Relena thought sarcastically.

"Relena get in there!" Midii screamed, half-yelling and half-ordering. 

Her tone of voice was so strong that Relena didn¡¦t even thought of objecting. She did as what she was told as quick as possible. Strapping her rifle diagonally on her back she climbed in. She sat down and pushed herself down the tunnel. Suddenly, something grabbed her high-power flashlight (it was attached to the front of the rifle¡¦s barrel) and was trying to yank her out of tunnel.

"What~" Relena uttered in surprised, as she turned around. Then she saw ¡¥it¡¦. It did look like a grasshopper with dark greenish-brown rough skin. She tried to get the rifle¡¦s strap off from her but failed, the gun¡¦s strap that was around her waist was starting to slide from her waist and up her ribs. Now the strap was at her armpit. _If it keeps on sliding, I am going to get strangled by the strap!_ Relena thought as she tried to think of a solution. _In this position, I can¡¦t even use the rifle!_

"What are we gonna do!" Meiran exclaimed, totally panicked. 

"Meiran, stay calm there is only one of them. Freaking yourself out is not a solution to this. She¡¦ll be alright, because they still don¡¦t want her to die yet." Midii reassured her.

**Snapped!**

Relena screamed as she slid down the tunnel. She flew out of the tunnel and she landed on the metal floor below. Relena observed her surroundings and saw that her flashlight was roughly ripped off from the rifle. _Great_ Relena thought, _how am I going to get out of here without light_._ How in the world am I suppose to know where C5 is? I didn¡¦t even look at the map¡K_ She changed her mind and started running as soon as she heard a loud, thunderous monster cry from the top. Anywhere is better than here.

After the flashlight had broken off, the Osteosis threw the flashlight away angrily. Midii quickly dragged Meiran after her, down the metal hallway.

The only thing heard was the loud, monstrous cry.

*End Flashback*

+++++++++++++++++++++

So what do you think about it? Please review so I know what you guys think.


	6. The show of a lifetime

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that¡¦s mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don¡¦t flame me.

**Illusion or Reality-Chapter six**

Somewhere in Canada¡K.

"Should we get him?" Duo mouthed to Heero, as those two guards began to walk away.

Heero shook his head, _it¡¦s not the time._ He thought as he looked around, _there are too many of us, we have to split up. Also if they found out that we are in here, I don¡¦t know what they¡¦ll do¡KRelena¡K_

All the Gundam pilots (except Duo, he had to ¡¥stay¡¦ with Hilde and Sally), quietly watched those guards as they walked far into the distance. After Wufei waved his hand, everyone started to follow those guards; keeping a safe distance away.

Those guards walked down the stairs into a hidden portable located at the left bottom of the mansion, beside bushes and trees. Heero stopped the others and mouthed, "I¡¦ll go check it out myself."

Trowa shook his head and whispered, "I¡¦ll come with you as a backup."

Heero nodded and headed toward the portable. _How ironic _he thought, as he smirked. These _trees and bushes are great for camouflaging the portable but also a great place for Trowa and I to hide. _He quietly peered through the window¡K..

Inside the portable, the two soldiers that just talked were chatting with a person that wore a security uniform. He got a nametag on his left uniform, Allan Smith.

"Allan, aren¡¦t you interested in watching the show?" one of the guards asked.

Allan shook his head and reply, "I am not interested in watching girls running around and trying to survive, Paul¡K"

"Hey, you snooze, you lose." The other one said, "come on Paul, let¡¦s get out of here. We weren¡¦t suppose to talk during our round."

Paul growled in frustration, _why can¡¦t I keep on watching_¡K_it¡¦s such a great entertainment¡K_

As the two guards walked out, Allan shook his head in shame. "Why did I have to stay here anyway¡K¡¦he murmured, "I hate this place, they think that watching their project running with fear is so~~ great. Like they can¡¦t live without it¡K. It¡¦s like they are on drugs or something."

Heero, after those guards left, opened the portable door slowly and crept quietly behind Allan. Allan groaned in pain as soon as Heero hit him on his neck, knocking him out. Heero gently put his fallen body onto the ground and put him aside. Herro looked at the computers and started typing on the keyboard, ordering Trowa, "get Quatre and Wufei in here."

Trowa nodded and signaled the others to come in. Quatre shut the door softly and walked up to Herro. "Heero, by the looks of this..."

He was interrupted by a fizzing sound of a transmitter. "Open the base¡Ksoldier¡K..we¡K.into¡K"

Wufei, after hearing those words went up and checked on the security monitors. He informed, "There were at least twenty trucks outside the gate."

"We better open the gate then." Trowa said as-matter-of-factly. "Or else they will get suspicious."

Quatre nodded and pressed the red button on his left. By accident, he bumped his left elbow with a lever that was in front of the button. The whole house shook and slid back into the back garden, and a tunnel appeared. The truck drivers drove straight in. Everyone looked at Quatre as he grinned sheepishly¡K

"I located Relena." Heero announced in a monotone voice, as everyone in the room gathered around the computer. Not long after, he swirled around and took out his gun, pointing it at the door where they came in from.

"Welcome ex-gundam pilots." A young man with short blond hair, "welcome to the White Fang¡¦s base."

**************************

"So that¡¦s Osteosis huh¡K"Meiran spoke as Midii and she walked quickly down the metal stairs. At last she can¡¦t take it anymore, she blurted "How could you act like there¡¦s nothing wrong!! We don¡¦t even know if Relena¡¦s still alive anymore!"

Midii stopped absolutely and turned around, staring at Midii at disbelief. "How many times do I have to tell you. They are not going to kill Relena, but they are going to kill us so we better meet up with Relena and get out of here." pulling her backpack up her shoulder while she continued walking.

Meiran shook her head and followed Midii, "Midii, how did you know that they aren¡¦t going to kill Relena."

Midii answered, "Meiran, did you remember that Relena say that she¡¦s a politician. During the time when she was talking about your husband Wufei? The organization doesn¡¦t just put useless people, they found from anywhere in here. They put them here for some purpose. They put you because you are a strong warrior from the Dragon Clan, me because I was a top spy also cause I got caught red-handed¡KI am positive that Relena¡¦s keeping something from us. Relena Darlian¡K"

Meiran nodded, "she¡¦ll tell us at the right time."

"Did you hear something?" Midii asked, as she stopped to listen, and glanced around her surroundings.

"Hear what?"

"Someone¡¦s screaming."

**************************

"Damn it!" Relena thought in rage, observing the place. It was just like other levels, with a level like a square with four exits on each side, leading into different hallways. Also there were two staircases with one side and the other on opposite. She chose the one on her left and kept on running down. _How am I suppose to find them? I guessed that I have to walk the path that destiny chose for me¡K._Relena thought as she hold her rifle tighter, _how come I don¡¦t like the sound of that?_

She listened for any movement or sound. After a moment, she thought that the coast is clear. She dropped her guards and looked around, trying to think of taking which direction.

Until something landed on her.

**************************

"You are right." Meiran agreed, listening hard. "The voice pitch is too low for Relena so that means that there¡¦re other survivers!"

Midii nodded and pointed, "That way."

They walked toward a manhole with a ladder going into it. Meiran held her noise trying to block out some of the odours, which were coming from below. Midii sighed and yelled, "Hello? Anybody down there?"

"Help¡K" came a weak response.

"Billy!!" Meiran and Midii both exclaimed. At once Midii ¡¥slid¡¦ first down the ladder. She landed feet first at the floor below with a ¡¥swoosh¡¦. There was water in the tunnel that goes up to your patella. Meiran hesitantly stepped down, following Midii. _Darn, where¡¦re those boots when you need them_ Midii cursed, looking around for Billy. She reached and opened her backpack. She tossed her flashlight to Midii and pulled her large 44 caliber revolver out. 

"Over here." Billy said as he turned on his flashlight. He turned it off cause he didn¡¦t want to attract anything.

Midii and Merian ran toward Billy.

"I think I busted my left leg." Billy groaned.

Midii nodded and took a look at his leg. "No, you just twisted it. Luckily your leg wasn¡¦t jammed." She handed Meiran the flashlight and pulled a jacket from her bag. She wrapped it around Billy¡¦s leg. After, she placed Billy¡¦s arm over her neck as she put hers behind his.

"Is it just me or the water are starting to vibrate without us moving." Meiran said as she looked in the water.

Midii froze after hearing it, and concentrated in looking at the water. _Meiran__ was right, the water was vibrating more and_ _more violently as the time goes_. She cursed herself for not being aware of the situation.

Billy handed her an object somewhat looked like a cell phone. "It¡¦s a heat detector, that¡¦s how I was able to get out of the base before those things arrived, while I was on my way back to the group after our conversation." He said with guilt, "I could have gotten them out, but I was a coward."

Midii shook her head and said softly, "let it go Billy, it¡¦s the past. We only need to live a life that we won¡¦t regret in the future. We don¡¦t need to look back at our sad incidents, if I reminded myself of all the sad things that had occurred to me, I would have a nervous breakdown."

_He left his group behind once, he could do that again¡K¡K_

Midii slid the heat detector cover off and the small screen quickly lid up. It indicated that there were hundreds of Osteosis coming in their direction, surrounding the place. But there was one location that was left empty.

"They surrounded the place, except one." Midii informed as she looked at the detector. 

"Which one?" Meiran asked quickly, looking around her; afraid something might pop out from nowhere.

"The elevator." Midii said quietly.

"Oh great!" Meiran exclaimed, looking at the detector, "I bet that this is a trap. If we are in the elevator, we¡¦ll be fallen right into their trap. But if we don¡¦t, we won¡¦t be able to escape. There were just too many of them coming in too many directions.

"That left us with only one choice." Billy said weakly as the girls nodded and started carrying him toward the elevator.

**************************

"I have to say that I am impressed that you found us, ex-gundam pilots." The same blond hair man said, as soldiers forced them (ex-gundam pilots) to follow him by having his guards to point guns at them, "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Misalead Yeves, the Vice of this organization." He smiled as if he was having a business conversation with the ex-gundam pilots.

Herro smirked and said, "I must say, you sure have a great way of treating your guests."

"Don¡¦t get angry Mr. Yuy," Misalead warned, "or else you won¡¦t know what you¡¦ll be missing. Get the others too." He ordered his servicemen as he opened a door with his ID card and entered. The room had three bunk beds and one mattress. There was television at the top left hand corner of the room. Not long after, both Hilde and Duo were shoved into the room afterward. They both looked pretty beaten up.

"You¡¦ll be staying here until further notice, I need to borrow your friend." he paused, "until then, you can watch our favourite show."

"What? Teletubbies?" Duo said rolling his eyes.

Misalead laughed and replied, "no, no. That show is about how people would react when they were walking on the line between the living and the dead."

"What¡¦s so good about that." Duo snorted.

"You¡¦ll have to find out yourself," Misalead said as he walked out of the door, "I hope you¡¦ll enjoy it as much as all of us here does." 

Soldiers, who followed him, shut the door as silence followed.

A few minutes after¡K.

"I am bored." Duo complained, walking around "I hate waiting around for bad things to arise."

"Shut up Duo!" Hilde roared, "we don¡¦t even know what are they going to do to Sally."

"Sally is a strong onna," Wufei muttered as got off from a bunk bed, as if he was reminding himself. "She¡¦ll be alright."

Duo walked toward the left of the room. He looked at the television. _I wonder what they meant by ¡¥their favourite show.¡¦_ He used the remote control and turned the television on. He opened his mouth in shock as the screen came into view.

"It¡¦s Relena!!"


	7. Natural Selection

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that¡¦s mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don¡¦t flame me.

I want to thank everyone for reading this story and I hope that you will enjoy reading this story!!

**Illusion or Reality-Chapter seven**

"Where the hell is everybody!" Relena screamed frustrated, as she ran down a hallway at L3. _Ironic isn¡¦t it?_ She thought bitterly, _when I want everyone to stay away and leave me alone, they have to be there. Now when I am in desperate need of help, they disappeared, leaving me alone._ Thinking that a large metal bar almost landed on top of her is not even funny.

A strange noise on Relena¡¦s left stopped her from complaining or moving. She frowned when she saw a trail of blood going down the hall. The strange sound was blood dripping downward to the next level. Although she wasn¡¦t really concentrated in looking at the map, she remembered that there were at least twenty levels in this place. _It¡¦s reminded me the blood trail, which got me into this mess in the first place_. Recalling the trail which had leaded her to Cloverville. This time, she knew better. She¡¦s not going to follow some stupid blood-trail that¡¦s going to lead her into a major trouble. _But what if there were other survivors? _Her conscience asked in her mind_; maybe there were some people that made it out of there alive and they were hurt? They¡¦ll die if I just leave them there._ Relena argued;_ what if it¡¦s a trap? _Her conscience replied; _Saving__ people is your job, that¡¦s why you became the Vice-Foreign Minister in the first place wasn¡¦t it? _Relena answered; _yes but¡Kwhy am I talking to myself._

Relena shook her head and started to follow the trail¡K..

*****************************

Midii and Meiran ran into the elevator, carrying Billy with them. Once they got in, the door was quickly shut, almost instantly the elevator started to ascend.

"I wonder where they are trying to take us." Meiran said, looking around the elevator. The elevator was made of steel that was beginning to rust. There¡¦s no other exit except the entrance.

"Billy are you ok?" Midii asked, studying him. He was looking strangely at her for quite a long time.

Billy shook his head and smiled, "I am fine, don¡¦t worry. I was¡K¡K.."

Billy stopped in the middle of his sentence, as the elevator jerked to a stop and opened the door. Revealing a metal hallway as usual, all they saw was Relena running toward them from a distance. There were Osteosis chasing after her. Midii looked on her left and right, making sure that she found more than one escape route. There was a hallway on her left, another one on her right; leading to an unfamiliar place. 

"Use your gun stupid!!" Meiran yelled at Relena as she and Midii got out of the elevator together. They ran toward Relena, blasting the heads of those monsters with their guns. As they slowly back toward the elevator, Billy somehow manages to get up, smiling bitterly at them as the door closes.

"Billy don¡¦t you dare!!" Midii roared through the hall, for she knew what Billy was about to do.

Too late.

*********************************

"WEAKLING!" Duo yelled at the television screen, "INJUSTICE!!"

"Calm down Duo," Trowa said, leaning against the wall with his back. "Yelling at the monitor isn¡¦t going to solve the problem." 

"Calm down!" Duo screamed, clinching his hands into fists in anger. "How am I suppose to calm down when my best friend Relena is running for her life! And I can¡¦t do a damn thing about it!?"

"Duo," Quatre explained, "we are just as angry and frustrated as you are, but causing more commotion isn¡¦t going to¡K."

His words were interrupted by Heero¡¦s groans. Heero had been lying on the top bunk of the bed every since they came in. "Duo shut up before I have to make you." He said in his usually cold voice.

Duo shook his head and ignored Heero¡¦s comment, "if you are not going to help me find Relena, then stay out of my way." He walked toward the hard, thick metal door and put his left ear against it, listening for any sound. 

"What are you doing?" Hilde asked, watching the serious Duo concentrating.

"I am taking a walk outside." Duo whispered, instead of trying to knock down the door like everyone though he would. He ordered Trowa to lift one the bunk bed to toward the door. "That would slow them down from coming in."

At the same time, Heero who was ¡¥sleeping¡¦ had been planning an escape plan ever since they came into the room. He came up with several ways of escaping with the others, but getting Relena out is quite an issue since he didn¡¦t know where Relena is located anymore. Anyone with a brain would¡¦ve move her to some place else.

"Great Duo," Hilde said, crossing her arms. "But how are we suppose to get out?"

Duo rolled his eyes, "Hilde, I am an expert in this and I got a plan that can get us all out of here. Before that Misalead guy even finds out¡K."

Duo was interrupted by the opening sound of the door.

"Can you let me in." someone whispered harshly, "I need you to help me to save Relena Peacecraft and Midii Une."

*****************************

"Look!" Relena pointed in front as she ran, "the hallway is blocked!"

Meiran stared, in front of her about ten feet away. A big, thick metal gate stood in between. Decoding the password to open the gate would take forever. Osteosis were following close behind. Midii lead them to the right, going onto a metal bridge. They quickly stopped.

The bridge had ended. 

In about ten feets, some sort of an explosion had occurred and the bridge blown into twohalves. There was a big hole in between, jumping across would simply means suicide.

Meiran looked around and said, "I am going back to find another exit."

Knowing that Midii would object, she headed back before Midii could open her mouth. _If there¡¦s no other exit, I¡¦ll just use those explosives to blow our way out._

Relena looked at the opening in front of her. The hole is too big to jump across. Looking down into it, you could only see darkness. There were thick, broken, plastic black wires which were once used for conducting electricity. They were hanging down at the side of the hole. She couldn't tell if there was still electricity in those.

"I am going down." Relena said with determination. Before Midii could object, she slowly climbed down into the hole, hanging onto the wire. 

"What are you doing?!" Midii demanded, showing only some hints of concern. "Are you crazy!? We don't even know is there still electricity flowing in those!"

Relena ignored Midii and slowly hook her legs around the wire and climbed down. She gasped as sparkles flew off. Relena quickly let go for her natural instinct kicked in. She fell all the way down, into the darkness¡K

Into the unknown.

"Relena!!" Midii shouted, hoping somehow that she would answer. She shook her head in frustration, _how come no body listens to me nowadays._

¡¥Splash¡¦

*****************************

Meiran on the other hand was busying planting dynamites onto the gate. When she finished, she wiped the sweat off her face. This would blow the gate into pieces with not problem at all. She thought with a hint of satisfaction. Suddenly she heard Midii yelled, "Meiran come on! Relena had just found a way out!"

"Coming!" Meiran yelled with disappointment, she shook her head and continued to connect the dynamite with the remote control. _When the bomb explodes, it would cause some of the Osteosis t be killed. If not, it would at least be able to slow them down for awhile._

Meiran ran toward the bridge. As soon as Midii saw her, she gave Meiran a wave and jumped off the bridge. Meiran took a deep breath and ran faster, she stopped in front of the hole and was about to jump when she felt a jerk. Looking down, an Osteosis pierced through her chest with its razor sharp arm.

The pain in her chest overwhelmed Meiran. Although she survived through pains, this was the worst. It was like a thousand needles jamming into her chest at the same time¡K

_Is this the end?_ Meiran asked herself, knowing that she won¡¦t get any reply. _I am sorry to disappoint you Midii... Relena. I let you down¡K_She shook her head sadly and regretfully, blood was coming out at the side of her mouth. She was a warrior, a strong warrior. Warriors aren¡¦t suppose to make mistakes, especially her. Meiran sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling the burning sensation in her chest. She squeezed the detonator in her hand¡K

The natural selection only chooses the best out of a whole species, she isn¡¦t one of them.

++++++++++++++++++++

Plz r&r!!


	8. Sound of Silence

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that¡¦s mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don¡¦t flame me.

A/N: It has been so long since I posted this. I hope that you¡¦ll enjoy it.

**Illusion or Reality-ch8**

Relena and Midii started at each other. There were only dim lights to illuminate the half-flooded room. How long? They didn¡¦t know. But there was one thing that they are sure of.

Merian had died.

They were there when the base started shaking; when heated hot metals fell into the water and cooled with steam coming off from it during the process. Both of them knew what happened, at least figured most of it out. 

Merian was planting explosives to blow the sealed gate open. But she ran after Midii, after Midii called and Relena fell into the bottom of the base-where they are now. Maybe she saw the Osteosis coming and pressed the detonation button as she jumped down the broken bridge.

Maybe.

But reality is harsh and their hopes began to fade as time goes by. Neither of them knew what to do: try to find a way back up and try to find her, hoping that she is still alive; or to keep going, assuming that Merian is dead.

Midii stood there thinking, as water dripped down from her bangs. She knew that she should keep going, or else she might put Relena and herself in danger. But she couldn¡¦t bring herself to it. The thought of Merian being dead is too overwhelming. _My emotions are toying with me_, she realized. But she can¡¦t control it or fight it. It¡¦s a losing battle. It¡¦s the number one ¡¥not-to-do¡¦ rule as being a spy; don¡¦t get emotional; it could only get you killed.

That¡¦s why she never wanted to make any friends or to trust anybody. She understands her emotions and feared it because¡K.she can¡¦t get rid of it, it¡¦s a losing battle. Thinking about it only would made it worst. She made up her mind.

"We have to go," Midii urged, although she felt like she was about to have a mental breakdown. She wanted to scream and cry, but she know better than that. Breaking down won¡¦t do any good to this situation or to any situation.

"How could you!" Relena yelled, "Merian could still be alive but hurt."

Midii sighed, shereally don¡¦t need this. "Open your eyes Relena. Merian is dead and there¡¦s nothing we can do about it. They only thing we can do are to stay alive. I am sure that¡¦s what she wanted or wished us to do."

Tears started coming of Relena¡¦s face, _how could she be so cold? Was all those years of friendship meant nothing, absolutly nothing to her/ She¡¦s so¡K_

"Cold-blooded."

Relena covered her mouth as the word came out. She can¡¦t believe that she said it out-loud. She glanced at Midii, hoping that Midii won¡¦t get mad at her¡KBut it was the exact opposite. Midii was shaking, she hold her hands into fists. Relena watched as Midii stared at her. Immediately regret about her accidental outburst. The hurt shown on Midii¡¦s face was just too much. Her expression changed from hurt to anger and from anger to loneliness, and loneliness to cold.

Relena swallowed, she felt as if buckets of cold, icy water were pouring onto her. She shivered. She even thought that Midii wanted to kill her. Of all the people in the world, she can never understand why Midii acted the way she did. In some ways, they even might be alike, but quickly declined the thought. To her, Midii is a mystery. All she knew is that Midii know a lot more about this place and about everything else than her¡K.

"You think that I am happy that she¡¦s dead!" Midii yelled, her voice echoed through the silent hall. "If it weren¡¦t for you, we wouldn¡¦t even be in this mess."

Relena was shocked; sure she was expecting some sort of reaction from her, but this? Midii can change from being cold to emotional in only a few seconds. She knew she should just be quiet and let Midii release her emotions, that she had been holding for¡Kwell, Relena didn¡¦t exactly know for how long, but long.

But her own problems and emotions got the better of her.

"What, so now you are blaming everything on me!" Relena screamed at the top of her lungs. "I never wanted to come here in the first place. Do you know how many responsibilities I have to carry everyday!! No wait, I forgot you aren¡¦t even a damn politician." There she did it; finally she was able to do a thing that no one allowed her to do. She said ¡¥damn¡¦.

Midii lifted her right arm, when they (Relena and herself) heard a lot of splashing sounds. They can only think of one thing could make it.

Osteosis.

Midii and Relena quickly swam away from the sound as it got louder. Midii quickly felt something solid as she swam, she touched it and realized quickly that it was the rail for an ascending staircase. She yelled to get Relena¡¦s attention as they both pushed themselves up from the water; going onto the upper floor.

Midii quickly took out her flashlight and her revolver as she scanned for any movements in the water. She tossed the heat detector to Relena. Relena opened the flap and swore. She doesn¡¦t give a damn anymore. Right now, the most important thing is to survive, not to worrying about her reputation of being the Vice Foreign Minster. What difference does it make, if she is going to die anyway. Why not do something wild and laugh about it later, then to regret about not doing it. Besides in here, who would listen or cared if she did broke a few rules of "not to dos¡¦ for being an important symbol of the world?

"What?" Midii asked, still looking for any movements.

"The heat detector." Relena said quietly.

"What about it?" Midii asked eyeing back and forth.

"It must be broken." Relena said shakily. "It said that there are at least thousands of heated bodies moving toward us."

"I didn¡¦t see anything¡K" Midii said, moving her flashlight around the compartment.

"They stopped moving." Relena said. "They were moving but stopped when your flashlight¡K"

"Give me your rifle."

Relena handed her weapon to Midii, Midii passed her flashlight to Relena, she quickly aimed straight ahead, and she used her left hand to steady her rifle as she fired. Relena couldn¡¦t see a point in this; she knew that Midii was aiming the rifle at nothing at all; unless Midii have super good eye sight and the ability to see perfectly fine in the dark, which she doubt Midii had. Midii shot a few times at the same direction then shifted the rifle to her left and fired.

The result was something that Relena can never forget.

A/N: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that's mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don't flame me.   
  
Illusion or Reality-Chapter 9  
  
Midii stared out in the darkness. Although she didn't see anything, she had the idea that something-lots of them are around her and Relena; surrounding them. After she shot on her left, she had the feeling that something had moved. Midii listened for some more until she did something stupid, so stupid it's like telling her enemies 'I am here, come out and kill me'. But she has to know; what she's against. How was she able to fight her enemies that she can't even see?  
  
Midii took a deep breath and opened her backpack with one hand, never glanced at her backpack. She didn't want Osteosis or whatever it is to take an advantage. She reached down until she pulled something out. She gave her rifle to Relena as she snapped her glow stick. Relena fasten her left hand with the rope at the end of the flashlight. Who knows she might needed two hands for the up coming events. The green glow quickly appeared. Midii shook the stick to make the stick grow brighter. She took a few steps back as she charged forward towards the water and threw.  
  
The glow stick entered the water with a poop, at the lower level, a several meters away from the girls.  
  
They saw it.  
  
Bodies, thousands of black smooth bodies were all around the hall in front of Midii and Relena. They were in the water, up the ceiling and on the wall. They looked like they belonged to the family of reptiles since they have a long tail and walked with four legs. They were moving away from the grow, retreating back into the darkness.  
  
"Relena," Midii said quietly. "Give me the rifle and take my revolver on the ground. On the count of three we run."  
  
Relena nodded and put the heat detector in her pocket and picked up the revolver. She looked behind her nervously as Midii began to count.  
  
"One, two.three!"  
  
Relena and Midii quickly turned around and ran away from the staircase. The 'black reptiles' who have finally realized that their target was trying to escape, quickly chased after them.  
  
Relena turned to her left as Midii followed. Her legs were getting tired, not long she was slowing down. She felt like she was suffocating, I can't run anymore. In front there was a metal ladder not far in front. She was thinking whether or not should she go up the ladder.  
  
"Go up." Midii commanded, she knew that the 'black reptiles' were chasing closely them. From the echo of footsteps behind her, she knew that it wouldn't take long till they catch up.  
  
That helped Relena to make the decision.  
  
Relena put the side of the revolver's barrel in her mouth and bit onto it as she held onto the two vertical bars with both of her hands. She quickly started to climb the ladder. Her legs don't seem to be able to move up another step, but after she heard Midii started firing with her rifle. She forced herself to.  
  
"Midii!!" Relena cried breathlessly after she climbed up the ladder and kneeled on the upper floor leaning over the opening.  
  
Midii took a quickly look above as she shoot rapidly, trying to make enough time for herself to go up. She pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. She pulled the trigger a few times. The hollow click of the gun was the response.  
  
The rifle was out of bullet.  
  
Relena could never forget the surprise look on Midii's face; as she stood there, looking at the rifle.  
  
"Midii come on!!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
Midii snapped back to reality and threw the rifle to the closest advancing reptile, hitting it in its head. She grabbed onto a bar and started climbing up as fast as she could. Still she was not as quick as the reptiles. One of them jumped up from the ground and was about to bite into Midii's right leg.  
  
"Eat this!" Relena shouted, picking up the revolver at her side and pulled the trigger; aiming at the reptile's mouth.  
  
The reptile who was about to close its mouth was pushed back by the force of the bullet. It fell onto the ground with a 'thud'. As the other reptiles came close, they all turned their heads toward the dying reptile and devoured. They seemed to have forgotten that the dying reptile was one of their own, as they ate hungrily and quickly; while many others joined.  
  
Midii and Relena watched as they ate, till Relena turned away since can't stand the sight and the odor anymore. Midii slid the heavy metal lid into place and sat down for a rest. Relena soon join her and jumped as she heard a loud 'bang' from the metal lid.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Midii said, pushing herself up. Relena nodded.  
  
This is gonna be a long day.  
  
********************  
  
"So you wanted us to save Midii huh." Duo said, looking pass his shoulder as he walked down the hall. "Where exactly are they."  
  
"They are in the lab room." Allan explained. "The best biological and chemists doctors in the world from all over the world were hired to do a research-to explore the human brain."  
  
"And?" Wufei said impatiently, he needed to find a way to get everyone out of here. Especially Sally and Merian. Then what? Now that Merian is still alive and well, he can't want to see his family and relatives' expressions when they found out what happened. Even though he was happy, he was surprised that there was something different. Something wrong about his feelings..  
  
"We are here." Allan said as he stopped in front of a metal door. He pressed a few buttons on the computer keyboard on his left and the door slid opened; quietly and quickly. He entered the room after he noticed that no one was around.  
  
Herro pulled out his pistol from his black leather jacket and set foot into the room along with Trowa. He can't believe that Misalead didn't take his firearm away. He was probably too proud of his own security system that he wouldn't even mind if they escaped and quickly doubted it. Somehow he got a feeling that Mislead let them go. He couldn't shake of the suspicion that they were led into the exact trap which Misalead had planned for them to fall in.  
  
There were two floors in the room, with a transparent room that seemed to be made out of glass. Inside it was dark; the only light was from monitors in that room. There was a glass door at one of the side.  
  
"Stand back," Allan ordered. "I'll have to hack into the computer system in order to open the door. If the information is right, then Midii and Relena should be in there." Allan quickly looked at the computer and started typing in some codes.  
  
The others waited impatiently as they heard the typing sound of the keyboard as Allan typed. Finally Herro ran out of his patients. He got up and walked toward Allan, ignoring the look of disapproval from the others.  
  
"Excuse me Allan, let me try it." Herro said as he gave a cold death glare.  
  
Allan moved out of the way almost instantly. "I can't open the door, the lock is too." His sentence was interrupted by the sound of the gate's lock moving, soon the door opened. Allan nodded his head and looked admirably at Herro and the others. "No wonder you guys are the gundam pilots." Allan was the first one that went into the glass room. He turned on the light as everyone gasped.  
  
Inside, Relena and Midii laid on two separate metal plates; each of them have electrical wires attached all over their body. 


	10. Chapter 10

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that's mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don't flame me.  
  
Cyberwing: Omg! I didn't even realize how long I've left this alone. I've started this story three years ago and it's not even finished! Lol. Well, I've made up my mind. I am going to finish at least one of my stories. *looks at my other three stories and groans*. I am going to finish this story, since this is my first story that I've ever posted on ff.net. hehe. I hope that you guys like this story!  
  
Illusion or Reality-chapter 10  
  
"This is the transportation floor where all the supplies comes and goes. No one uses it anymore since this place is deep under ground. This is the highest level we can go unless we reach the other side of the base." Midii explained.  
  
"Midii?" Relena asked as she looked behind her. "What in the world happened back there? I thought you said that the weapons would never run out of bullets. But now." She didn't know what to say anymore.  
  
Midii sighed, "Relena, remember the lowest floor was flooded with water? Well it was the base's cooling system. When the base reaches a certain temperature, water would come into the lowest compartment floor. It was 'suppose' to make the base cooler. But as the opposite, when the base goes back to the normal temperature, the water would get pumped out. Since there was no the engine area, there should be nothing in the lowest floor. The cooling system can be controlled either manually or automatically. It was my fault that I haven't notice it until it's too late."  
  
"Are you telling me that." Relena trailed off, she didn't want to know.  
  
"Yes," Midii continued, "it means that either something in the base is heating up or someone in here is messing with the main computer. So far as I've known, I was the only that can do that.but the truth is in our face, someone had broken the code and they changed the whole set up of this place.including our weapons. I think that's why we ran out of bullets. And the person who was doing it is doing a sloppy job. Billy is a disgrace to all the hackers in the world. That bastard."  
  
Relena nodded; in this place, usually the more unbelievable the thing is, the more likely it's true. She kept the heat detector on the whole time. She was disgusted and would never wanted to see those 'creatures' ever again. In her life, she never was that desperate.  
  
Desperate to runaway.  
  
**************  
  
Allan carefully removed the wires from the girls' body after deactivating the system lock. They should be awake at any second now. He turned to the computer, checking the data of the girls.  
  
For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this. Not like he cared anyway, believing in intuition was too "unscientific". But.there's something wrong, something different about them. He reasoned with himself saying that he never actually knew Relena Peacecraft in person and Midii.well he didn't see her for a long time.  
  
If only that feeling would go away.  
  
When he turned around, they were already awaken.  
  
Midii quickly pushed herself up from the metal plate and looked around, when she saw Allan, her eyes widened. Relena just blinked, trying to get her vision clear up. The looked at each other for awhile and smiled.  
  
"We're out." Midii announced. Relena nodded in agreement, she gave a tired smile when she saw her friends. Hilde quickly rushed toward her, hugging her close. Duo soon followed. Tears of joy were coming down from Hilde's face and Duo just laughed.  
  
Allan cleared his throat and spoke, "listen, we can't let our guards down yet. There are detectors all over this place, one wrong move the gates would be locked. The first thing we must do is to turn off those detectors. And the only way to do it is to go into the Control Room, disconnect the power source. I am going to go there alone; you guys stay here, if I am not back in half an hour. Then take care of yourselves."  
  
"I am coming with you," Midii said boldly, jumping off the metal plate as she spoke.  
  
"No you're not!" Allan argued.  
  
"Too late." With that, Midii was out the door.  
  
Relena was about to go with them when Heero grabbed her by her arm, shaking his head. Relena gazed at Heero and sighed. She knew she's not going, not like she had a choice anyway.  
  
Everyone just blinked, what was that all about?  
  
**************  
  
"It's been more than half an hour," Hilde said, looking at her watch. "Should we leave?"  
  
"We should," Duo said, turned toward the others, "not only we have to get out of here unnoticed, we also needed to find Sally."  
  
"I'm staying." Relena said harshly," They're going to come back, and I don't want them to think that we left without them."  
  
"Relena." Heero stopped after that word; he knew that she wouldn't change her mind, especially when the topic has something to do with her friends. Her stubbornness often put him and herself in danger.  
  
"Look what we have here." Misalead walked out and lean on the railing of the staircase on the second floor. "How rude, you forgot to say goodbye."  
  
"Come one!" Herro urged, pulling Relena by his left hand and ran toward the metal door they came from. The other followed closely behind him. Misalead didn't order anyone to shoot and that's what scared Herro. Misalead was able to get them to go where he wanted them. He felt like an experimental rat, no matter how hard he tries, he can't run away for he is in their territory.  
  
Two soldiers that were armed entered from the metal door. And a lot of soldiers on the second floor appeared out of nowhere. Herro walked in front of Relena, protecting her for anything that might happen.  
  
"Herro!!" Relena cried as she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Something is definitely wrong; her actions are getting more suspicious by the minute. But after what had happened, he weren't sure if she would or not.  
  
"Bad move, Mr. Yuy," Misalead said. "Remember no one knew this base better than me. Running away would only make it a sport for us, to hunt you down."  
  
"Is Allan in this!" Wufei barked, it sounded like a statement than a question.  
  
"Temper, temper Mr. Chang. Now why would I let this idiot in my plans?" Misalead smiled.  
  
"Let me guess," Duo said sarcastically. "He won't co-operate?" Misalead just made a face.  
  
"So where are they." Trowa said.  
  
"You were asking?" A girl came out of the shadow and walked behind Misalead. She lifted a body up by holding its neck.  
  
Allan.  
  
His legs were twisted in a weird angle and were bleeding; he was unconscious. Duo and the others looked at one another, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Midii."  
  
"Looks like play time is over." Misalead sneered, looking at Relena.  
  
Relena slowly removed her arms from Herro's waist. She backed away from Herro and the others, moving toward the two soldiers by the door.  
  
"Relena?" Hilde started speaking and was silenced by Relena, who were pointing a revolver at her.  
  
Herro's revolver.  
  
"What did you do to them! Duo screamed.  
  
"Let's just say they are not exactly 'them'. " After saying all this, Misalead laughed.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Well this is the end of this chapter. What do you think about this? Please review so I'll know what you think about this. Lol. 


	11. Ch 11

DECLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, songs, games, etc. that's mention in the story Everything that's copyright, I don't own it! I only own the plot. This has the normal pairing: HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/MU, WC/SP. This is my first fanfic so don't flame me.  
  
Cyberwing: Hihi! I updated once again! Isn't this weird or what? I am typing out new stuff. Bahhaahhaah~~ (what does this have to do w/ anything is beyond me). Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
Illusion or Reality-chapter 11  
  
Midii and Relena were walking down the dark hall; the only sound that could be heard was the echo of their footsteps. It had been awhile since the Osteosis' last attacked and the heat detector didn't pick up any more heated bodies except them two.  
  
Midii kept on looking for anything suspicious, she insisted to run over the opened gates whenever they have to pass one. Relena nodded absent-mindedly. She would never run over any closing gates. This was real life, at least which this was the closest thing that came to it. She was not in some sort of matrix movie where she would be able to jump over buildings and come back to life for about ten billion times. Besides, having a gate closing was highly unlikely.  
  
The base shook as a loud rumble sound was getting closer from behind. Midii turned around, using her flashlight to see what's going on. The gates from behind was closing, and it closing doors were coming were closing in their direction. It won't take long before gates in front were closed also.  
  
Midii quickly dragged Relena along. Even so, Relena heard the gate which they've just past through closed behind them.  
  
"We can't get through that!" Relena exclaimed. Not far in front, a metal gate was only a meter away from the ground.  
  
"Dive!" Midii ordered, she quickly plunged forward through the gate and rolled to stop the momentum.  
  
Relena hesitated and dove.  
  
Because of her hesitation, she didn't have much time before the gate touched her back.  
  
Screams could be heard throughout the base.  
  
Herro stood there, dumbfounded. How was Relena able to take his revolver away without him noticing? He could find thousands of reasons to answer that, but he couldn't answer this.  
  
Why was Relena following Misalead's order? Wasn't she supposed to be on their side?  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
"Clones." Herro said as the realization hit him. "They are clones."  
  
Misalead smiled, "Bingo." He wrapped his arm around Relena's waist, giving her a peek in the cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her glance focused on Herro.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Midii yelled at Relena who sat beside her. "You could have gotten crushed!"  
  
At the last minute, Midii grabbed both of Relena's hands and pulled with all her might. The gate closed as soon as Relena's leg had gotten through.  
  
Relena ignored Midii, she touched herself, checking for any unseen wounds and found none. She let her breath out. Boy she'll never do that again. She thanked God and hoped that her luck would stay with her. With a few more of these kinds of things, she would wind up having a heart attack soon.  
  
She'll have to worry about these kinds of things later. They got a major matter to take care of. How could they get themselves out of this compartment?  
  
Midii sat down beside Relena, exhausted; although she hated to admit it, her body was showing signs of fatigue that should not have happened no matter what. With her like this, she and Relena would have a smaller chance of getting out of here alive.  
  
"There's something I needed to say," Midii said uneasily, moistening her lips. "It's about Merian. We promised each other that if one of us died, the other one would pass on their last words. She wanted to tell her family that she have disgraced them. Stuff like that. Also her husband, Wufei; well she wanted to say that she's sorry for not listening to him, if she did then she would never have gotten here. However, she never regret a minute spend here. She said that she learned a lot here, in this place. That is basically it, if you wanted to make it sound more emotional, be my guest."  
  
Relena nodded, she knew what Midii was trying to say. If Midii died, then Relena would have to be the one to pass on the message. But that would never happen, she is sure of it.  
  
"What about you?" Relena questioned.  
  
Midii shook her head and gave a bitter laugh, "all of my family members are dead. I can 'talk' to them when I died. So I don't have to, what about you?"  
  
"I got nothing to say," Relena said smiling. "I am not going to die."  
  
"I envy you," Midii said quietly, "you got this attitude about not giving up even when you are in the worst situations."  
  
"You don't know when I do for a living that's all." Relena stated. "You got this freedom in life. Not getting tied down to anything and live as what your will tells you to. Rather you believe it or not, my life was predetermined.  
  
I would go to school, graduate from some famous university around twenty- four years old. Then get myself married to a man that my parents have chosen, take care of my kids; and be a good wife. I wanted an exit, at least something that can change my life. I am bored of my life; it's like a story with no rising action; not to mention without a climax. When that change did come -- I wished that the change never occurred.  
  
If the cost of my freedom is my family, then I don't want it. I would rather be locked inside somewhere forever if it means that my father would come back alive." Relena laughed, "I was so stupid. I didn't know what I have in front of me until I lost it completely. I can't believe I am crying over this." She rubbed her eyes."  
  
"Relena the real freedom is when there's a place that you could return at all times." Midii corrected. "What I have is not freedom, it's exiled. And if you think that putting your life on the line; betraying people that trusted you then be betrayed yourself is a good thing. Then I have nothing to say. There's only three things that are true: One, never trust someone completely, no matter how sincere they appeared to be. Two, never follow the mission unless you think it's worth it. Three, never give anyone a chance on taking a revenge on you. That's what I've learned from my instructor and he taught me well. No matter what my enemies are; I'll continue to kill or destroy any one or thing that's in my way because if I die, I am going to take something down with me as souvenirs."  
  
"I guess we both have a life we don't want. However, the problem is that I am no tin control of my life. Politicians may sound pretty but all they do is talk. Guess I am a hypocrite myself also; but you can't blame a girl for at least trying. People just don't understand, peace is never a bargain. It is about people working together to make it work. However, people misinterpret that. You want peace, sure, I want this much stuff from you. If you don't give me those by the end of next month, I am going to terminate this and cancel that. What is wrong with people nowadays? They are not willing to give much but they wanted a lot in return." Relena gave a small sigh, "Who am I to care anymore. I might not make it out of this alive. Yet-"  
  
"I have been wondering," Midii said thinking. "How did you become a politician? I mean you are only."  
  
"I know,' Relena said, "The Darlian family turned out to be my adopted parents. My real last name is Peacecraft, not Darlian."  
  
"Princess of the Sank Kingdom."Midii said giving a small smile, "Come to think of it, I am glad that I didn't kill you when I was ordered to or you wouldn't be here today."  
  
Relena blinked.  
  
Midii explained, "Oz knew who you are a long time ago. It's just that they never thought you as a threat. Later they wanted me to kill you, after they located you at the Darlian's mansion. Knowing Mr. Darlian, he would tell you everything sooner or later. It's the better off killing you while Oz still had the change. Even so, luck seems to be with you all times. Mr. Treize dismissed the mission after he found out you were a little girl. You owe him one big time."  
  
Relena shook her head, "he's dead."  
  
Relena didn't know what to think of Treize. Was he a good guy or a villain? In some ways, he seemed to be the perfect gentleman, looking as if he wasn't the one that caused the bloodshed and wars. Yet on the other, he was the one who wanted-oh she didn't know what he wanted. His actions always confused her. Or was it that the truth about live was that there is no border between black and white; that all of us lived within a grey shaded area?  
  
What's worse? Something frightened her; Oz knew who she actually was way before the death of her father. Midii was the one ordered to kill her. She knew that with Midii's skill, no matter how good her father's security would be, Midii would be able to bypass it and kill her. It wasn't as if Relena felt that Midii would still follow her ex-orders and kill her. If she wanted, she would've done it a long time ago. Why wait up till now?  
  
Even so, Relena began to worry. How long did Oz plan this? If Oz was only executing its plan which had been planned a long time ago-Relene involuntarily shivered. She had seen how Oz slowly took power of the government. She knew its power well and that people were not afraid to abuse it. She began to worry whether Oz had a back up plan. What if they do? It would be difficult to detect when Oz were going to attack. After all, they were in hiding while the Preventers were out in the open.  
  
Relena remembered a saying which stated that 'if you encountered a close-to- death situation, problems and worries in life would mean nothing to you'. Yet she disagreed, even after all the death she had seen and the experiences she went through; to her, death was a terrifying matter.  
  
And it still was.  
  
Splat!  
  
Relena touched her forehead as something warm and wet landed there. Blood. She quickly jumped up; Midii raised her eyebrows as she realized what was happening.  
  
Blood were coming into the room, soaking the girl's shoe. Soon blood was sprayed through the water sprinklers above, covering Midii and Relena with the liquid. It didn't take a long time for the level of blood raised to their knees. At this rate, it wouldn't take long before the whole cell to be flood.  
  
Relena was running around, trying to find a loose metal wall tile, like last time. Midii bit onto the handle of the flashlight as she typed on the computer keyboard, which located beside the metal gate, with both of her hands.  
  
"There's no way out!" Relena screamed, by then blood had already reached her waist.  
  
"Break the code. Damn it!" Midii pointed her index finger on the wet computer screen, trying to decipher the codes.  
  
"Sinner." Letter by letter the words appeared on the computer screen. "Does the scent of blood smell make you feel excited? Of course it does, you thrive to kill remember? You are the Judas after all, betraying everything you can get your hands on for enjoyment. You were the one who ruined your family and friends lives. No, destroy isn't even close, cause of their death would be better word for you. I bet you feel a sense of satisfaction when you watch your family dying one by one in front of you.  
  
Yes? For some weak human emotion called love, you watched your family suffer a painful death; for an unnamed group of mercenaries, your lover deserted you. Do you remember how people pleaded for you help and how you turned the other way? You can't run away from your lust for blood, it is inside of you. You enjoyed hearing people scream in pain, it is like an addiction, a drug; it is something which you cannot live without. You will never be able to get enough of that first night; the night when you turned into Lucifer; the night, where you became a fallen angel and massacred. It happened once, it will happen again so-"  
  
Midii collided her fist with the screen.  
  
Relena jerked her head toward Midii as she half-swam toward her.  
  
Sinner-Judas-- Lucifer. The words on the computer screen seemed to echo in Midii's brain. She gave a bitter laugh, guess it was true, these words do fit her well. Suddenly, Midii felt rage burning inside her. She had never felt so angry before. She hated the world; she hated how things turned out. She tried so hard to let the past bury itself through time, but it didn't work. It never worked. No matter what, it came back to haunt her. No matter wh-  
  
"Midii!" Relena called out and shook the girl. "We have to get out of here, or else we are going be drowned!" The level of blood had already reached her neck.  
  
Midii screamed once again. Relena flinched, so much pain and rage. How can anyone live with these feelings within them?  
  
The liquid was covering Relena's head; she took a deep breath before she grabbed Midii by the shoulder, yanking her to get above the surface also. The flashlight that Midii had fell out of Midii's hand and sank into the bottom part of the liquid. It gave an eerie red glow to the room. Relena closed her eye for a bit, trying to calm her unsettled stomach. She hated the metallic smell and in some sickening ways she could almost swore that the blood was still warm.  
  
At that time, there was only half a centimetre left before the entire cell was flooded.  
  
Relena stuck her head to the top, trying to get as many air in her stomach. She could no longer care about Midii. How could she when she couldn't do so herself? She took one last breath as the room was finally flooded with blood.  
  
I can't believe this! She thought with disbelief, trying to keep her eyes opened. Alls he could see was red, nothing else. Blood was not even transparent! Of the entire place where I can die in, I am drowning in other people's blood!  
  
Relena's lungs was starting to hurt, aching for oxygen. She swimming around under, trying to find some ways of escape in her last effort. Just when she was about to give up, white light shone through the red liquid from above. Relena, in her last effort, swam toward the light and broke through the surface. Taking a large breath of air and had never felt so alive in her life. The level of blood was decreasing why? It was until much later did she realize that someone was opening the gate.  
  
It didn't take a long time before Relena was to be able to stand on two feet. Midii was on her left, she body lied flat on the ground, unmoving. Relena felt a presence and took out her revolver and pointed to the figure, preparing to pull the trigger if she needed to.  
  
Relena had her index finger ready to pull the trigger when someone came into view.  
  
Sally?!  
  
Relena let out the breath she was holding and quickly turned to Midii. She kneeled beside Midii as she put two fingers near Midii's nose.  
  
"Oh god, she's not breathing!"  
  
"Let me take a look." Sally said as she rolled up her sleeves. She tried to felt for Midii's pulse, muttering a curse she started performing CPR on Midii. 


End file.
